godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Godzilla (1998 film)/@comment-27255656-20160917183041
By all outward appearences, I should hate this film much like everyone else. I guess why people don't like it is because the monster's not Godzilla, it's appearence doesn't have anything in common with Godzilla other than the spines, it lays eggs and it's killed by missiles. So that would naturally make me hate it. Right? Actually, no. Ignoring the killed by missiles thing, the differences actually make me like this film, unlike everyone else. Just hear me out OK? In my opinion, just because the monster is not Godzilla doesn't mean that it, along with the movie, are automatically bad. In fact, I think this difference makes the movie good because of the way they do it. The design of the monster is cool, it's roar is cool, it's intelligent, it's babies are pretty cute I have to admit, it's just cool in it's own right, it shares a similar tragedy to the real Godzilla (Being mutated by nukes) which makes it an understandable character in general like the real Godzilla, which is both something I like in monsters and not common with other monsters (Cough, King Ghidorah, SpaceGodzilla and Destoroyah, cough), the human characters are good, the movie's funny at parts, the music's good at points, you feel like you're in the helicopters when they chase the monster and you're actually there when the military are trying to kill it, and the CG of the monster is great. Far better than far more highly-regarded movies of the time, With all seriousness, I personally think this film gets WAAAAY too much hate and the differences from the real Godzilla movies really work because of the way they do it (The design, the CG, being as sympathetic as Godzilla due to being irradiated by us dumb humans similar to Godzilla and being smart). People don't like this movie due to the differences from the traditional Godzilla, but it's not the differences that make the movie bad or good in your guys' opinions (Depending on your opinions whether or not you like them) it's how the differences are done. I mean, the movie would ''definitely ''have been awful if it was just Godzilla jumping through New York in a clown suit on a pogo stick (Got that from AVGN BTW.). In my opinion, it's hard to say this movie is terrible with so many actual terrible movies out there, but it's not hard to see someone not liking it. People dislike things for various reasons. And in this film's case, as I stated, the differences from the real Godzilla make people dislike this film. Maybe I would hate it if the differences weren't done so good. Like I said, I honestly liked the monster's design, heck the monster in general, and the CGi. People dislike the differences, I like the way they're done. That's the reason why I like this film unlike everyone else. If you don't agree with me and still think this film is awful in your opinion, that's fine. Just don't treat it like a fact (Which the people who hate this film do BTW), because opinions are NOT facts. T-They're not. I'm not saying it's a fact that the differences from the real Godzilla in this movie were good, I just liked the way they were done. Like I said, if you disagree, that's OK as long as you don't treat your opinion like it's a fact. Because in my opinion, overall, this is a remake that was definitely worth the waiting for.